


Clarity

by voidillustrates



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Violence, Other, after wraith is tossed through the portal she recovers, and this is her first game back, depression tw, voidillustrates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidillustrates/pseuds/voidillustrates
Summary: After Voidwalker wraith throws her through the portal, the other Wraith takes her place in the Apex Games. Her first game back is such a mess...
Kudos: 8





	Clarity

Wraith’s fingers idly played with the bangs that framed her face, sighing as she finally rested her head in her hands. There were things she regretted— most of which stemmed from her reluctance to jump through the portal. The reluctance to leave the headstrong, brilliant version of herself in such an awful position. She could never hope to fill her shoes, to replace her in these Apex Games.

She was a researcher, a pacifist—there was a reason why she wasn’t a pilot even though she was fully qualified to be one— and that was that she hated unnecessary violence. Even after her rehabilitation in the other’s timeline, shehad a hard time being herself after everything that happened with Dr. Singh—and on top of that, she had to learn how to use the portals.

It wasn’t hard, theoretically. But what bothered her most was the fact that the other her signed a contract—one that she couldn’t shirk or get out of. The only thing that would release her from the contract itself was death—according to a lawyer she consulted. And thus, here she was in her first apex game.

Unfortunately for her, the other her started participating and was a fan favorite. She.. didn’t have the appropriate attitude. She thought she didn’t, anyway. Her thoughts cleared as she readied her scout, Pathfinder at her left and Mirage to her right, looking down sights until she saw movement in the marketplace.

Her clothes were torn, she was scratched and bruised, but.. there were only two squads left. Theirs and one other. She felt accomplished that even herself was able to get this far. The other squad—one made of Bloodhound, Octane, and Gibraltar—finally stepped out from behind cover, moving in a formation she studied.

There—! Yes—! She pulled the trigger and watched Octane drop, downed and injured. “One down. Push.” Hopefully this ended quickly—so she could go home and have her ice cream.

Pathfinder placed a zipline, readying his gun and zipping away quickly, Mirage hot on his heels. Over comms she heard an excited, “Good shot, friend!”

But with Bloodhound’s scream, she knew—she had to get in there, too. They were too powerful for both Pathfinder and Mirage, even if his decoys were useful for subterfuge. And so, she followed, drawing her R-99 off her back, arriving just in time to hear Mirage use his decoy escape and Pathfinder’s surprised , “I’ve been downed!”

And in that moment, she heard the sound of a peacekeeper. She barely managed to avoid it, throwing herself at the ground hard.. but unknowing to her, she sealed Mirage’s fate. He dropped, downed—and Gibraltar’s Dome Shield encompassed them. Octane was back up, healed to full health, and she was fighting with most of her squad down.

She swallowed and her hands shook as she made a portal, moving as fast and as far as she could, away from them— but she knew she was being followed. She only had a split second to decide—there.

She scrambled up the side of a building, wheezing slightly at the effort, hearing Mirage’s and Pathfinder’s encouragements in her ear—she could do this. She could.

Lucky for her, Gibraltar was the one to use her portal first, and she was able to take him by surprise, emptying her mag into his back before he could react. He was down. So now it was a one verses two. She could do this. She reloaded her weapon as she heard Octane’s jump pad deploy on her other side, and as he jumped up, she readied her gun and braced herself against the spitfire he held.

It stung like hell, and she wanted to drop to the ground—but she managed to shred his gold armor with just a tiny sliver of health left. She shoved a medkit in her arm, counting the seconds down as she dropped to the ground, moving inside.

And then she heard Bloodhound’s sonar. She readied her 99 again, breathing heavily as she ran back out, scrambling back up the side of the building. She could hear them beneath her, hunting her. She dropped behind them and unloaded the mag into their back—but she was sloppy and missed a lot of it. Wraith tossed the 99 away from her with an annoyed noise and started hipfiring with the scout, dodging peacekeeper shots, jumping and rolling.

None of their shots connected—but finally, she managed to down them.

“Winner Decided!”

Was that it? 

She felt Mirage lift her up on his shoulders with a loud “HELL YEAH!” And Pathfinder patted her on the back.

“Good job, friend!”

“Drinks on me tonight!” 

She couldn’t help herself, she laughed. Was this what it was like to be champion? She could see why the other wraith liked it. Even if she was exhausted, smelled like gunpowder and panting with the exertion, it was worth it.


End file.
